elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelvin Masters
Kelvin Masters is a freelance journalist who regularly contributes to the Rewired news feed. He has also contributed to the Imperial Herald. Timeline 13 JAN 3306 *A series of Thargoid incursions into human-occupied Witch Head systems has alarmed the region's colonists. Multiple casualties have been reported, with pilots caught off-guard by the sudden increase in Thargoid ships. The Thargoids had largely withdrawn from the Witch Head enclave following a heavy defeat in July 3305. Following a significant increase in Thargoid activity, Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research offered the following comments to Vox Galactica: "Regrettably, the Thargoids were unlikely to surrender this area of space after a single defeat. Humanity may have established the Witch Head enclave, but the Thargoids are clearly still intent on driving us out – particularly with so many barnacle sites in the region." With starports at considerable risk of assault, local authorities are hopeful that a defence force can be organised soon. A number of independent pilots have already travelled great distances to engage the Thargoid forces. Kelvin Masters, a regular pundit for the Rewired network, provided this take: "Those people in the Witch Head are crazy if they thought the Thargoids were just going to roll over like good pups. We're six months down the road from our initial expansion into the sector, and the local factions seem to have forgotten they're living in Thargoid space. There's a little push-and-shove for influence going on, corporations vying for control. What’s going to happen in the Witch Head enclave now the Thargoids are back in force?"GalNet: Thargoid Incursions in Witch Head Enclave 26 AUG 3303 *Although the first hints of the Thargoid presence began with the discovery of Unknown Artefacts in 3301, the current chapter in the Thargoid story started last year with the discovery of alien shipwrecks in the Pleiades Nebula. A few months later, in January 3303, the first interdiction from a Thargoid ship was reported. In May, accounts surfaced of attacks in the Maia system against Federal vessels. Eyewitnesses claimed to have seen Thargoid ships at the sites, but the Federation refused to comment on the possibility of Thargoid involvement. A key discovery was made a few weeks later, when massive Thargoid structures were found in a number of systems. Several of these structures were discovered to contain functional Thargoid technology. With events unfolding at such a rapid pace, the superpowers have struggled to formulate appropriate responses. But the creation of Aegis, a joint-superpower initiative designed to coordinate research into the Thargoids, suggests that the galaxy's leaders are now taking steps to address the situation. Professor Cora Shaw, director of the Palin Institute, offered the following assessment: We are faced with a number of pressing questions. Why have the Thargoids entered human space? Can we communicate with them? Are they hostile? Hopefully Aegis can provide us with some answers." Meanwhile, in an article for the Imperial Herald, journalist Kelvin Masters gave a more frank analysis: "The barnacles seem to indicate that the Thargoids were in Maia and Merope long before we were. For all we know, humanity has expanded into what the Thargoids see as their territory. I have no interest in scaremongering, but my belief is that a Thargoid attack could be imminent – their behaviour certainly seems to suggest they are probing us for weaknesses."GalNet: Galactic News: The Thargoid Situation 17 JUN 3303 *Over the past few days, media streams have been abuzz with news that the so-called Unknown Ships are in fact Thargoid vessels, as many had speculated. The Federal Times, having spent several days confirming sources and authenticating reports, has now published an in-depth account of the events that led to the revelation. It is understood that Professor Ishmael Palin, a leading authority on xenobiological research, determined the vessels' origin by comparing data from the Unknown Ships with older Thargoid samples. Palin's experiments resulted in conclusive proof that the Unknown Ships were Thargoid. A short time later, Palin's data was seized by Federal agents, who attempted to convey it to a Federal research facility. But in a shocking turn of events, the ship carrying the data was attacked en route to its destination. There is strong evidence to suggest the attack was executed by Thargoid vessels. The incapacitation of the Federal vessel resulted in the information entering the public domain. But the cryptic nature of the data meant that The Federal Times was compelled to conduct further research before publishing its report. In its story, The Federal Times also posited that the barnacles may be of Thargoid origin, given their relationship with the Thargoid ships. But it stopped short of suggesting a link between the Thargoids and the Unknown Probes and Artefacts, which many also believe to be nonhuman objects. Meanwhile, the public mood was best summarised by Kelvin Masters, a freelance journalist, who contributed the following to the Rewired news feed: "Look at the history books. Every time we've met the Thargoids, there's bloodshed. We need to prepare for the worst. I mean, they've already attacked human ships! What kind of contingencies do the superpowers have in place? And what do we know about the Thargoids' capabilities? What kind of weapons do they have? What kind of defences? And why did the Federation take Palin's data? Were they trying to keep it quiet? These questions need to be answered!" The leaders of the galaxy's three superpowers are expected to make statements shortly.GalNet: Galactic News: The Thargoids have Returned 22 APR 3303 *Last year, the Alliance established a foothold in the California Nebula with the construction of an outpost in the California Sector BA-A E6 system. Critics of the superpower suggested it was trying to control the system's barnacles, but the Alliance insisted the outpost was intended solely to support scientific research. Now, fresh reports indicate that the Alliance is about to expand its presence in the region by establishing both a scientific outpost and an extraction facility in California Sector JH-V c2-12. Kelvin Masters, a freelance journalist who regularly contributes to the Rewired news feed, commented on the development: "Of course the Alliance wants the barnacles! They'd never admit it, of course. But that's not the point. The point is what are the Empire and Federation going to do about it. At the moment they're preoccupied with Maia and Merope, but sooner or later they're going to turn their attention to the California Nebula. And when that happens, the situation is going to escalate, I guarantee it."GalNet: Galactic News: Alliance Continues California Nebula Expansion References Category:Characters